Healer's Touch
by StarrLight926
Summary: Arielle Zole has a secret, a dangerous gift that has not been seen for centuries. A gift that no one can know about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sorted

I felt nervous as I walked into the great hall. I had absolutely no idea what house I would be sorted into. My family, the Zoles, was notoriously unreliable when it came to sorting. The only good thing was that only 1 had been in slytherin- and well, that didn't turn out so well.

I watched person after person get sorted, my knees getting weaker and weaker with each name the sorting hat shouted. I looked down the line and saw a boy that looked almost as nervous as I felt. With a jolt, I realized that it was Harry Potter. Instantly, my problems seemed tiny compared to his. It must be horrible to have everyone in the hall know your name and be staring at you, waiting. I instantly felt glad the Zoles were not well known.

All too soon, "Zabini, Blaise." was sorted into Slytherin, and it was my turn. My knees shook as the stern-looking woman called my name.

"Zole, Arielle."

The whole hall became one big, pounding mass of color as I climbed the steps toward the sorting hat on it's stool. My mother said that it looked into your mind to find out what house you were in, which was what scared me.

Because I had a secret. A deep, Dark secret that could potentially endanger everyone- and I mean everyone- in this hall.

I could bring people back from the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked toward the stool where the sorting hat sat, my blood throbbing in my ears. My ability had manifested itself when I was four, and my dad was ill with an incurable magical ailment. When he died I was right there, and I could _feel_ him going away. _Feel _him leaving me So I- there's no other explanation- I pulled him back.

He knew what I had done, and he knew what it meant. He made me keep it a secret from everyone, even mum, because he knew I would be used as a tool if anyone found out.

If the sorting hat could see my secret, I was done for.

My fingers were shaking so badly that the it was hard for me to slide it on. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_"Hmmm... I see you have the healers touch, my girl."_

My heart sank.

_"Well, that can only mean one thing..._"

"FOXPAW!"

* * *

I froze where I sat as whispers erupted around the hall. This wasn't right; this wasn't good- There were only four houses, mum had told me.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. No Foxpaw. No 5th house.

Professor Dumbledore, after conversing with the stern-looking woman, (Professor Mconagall, I thought her name was.) walked over to me and spoke quietly.

" Ms. Zole, would you please go to my office? Professor Mconagall will guide you."

I nodded numbly, and took the hat off my head as she showed me to the Head's office. All I knew, was that my secret was out, in a big, big way.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Mconagall showed me to a chair, then promptly left, closing the door with a snap. I swallowed hard. What would they do to me?

Put me in a room full of dead bodies, and ask me to bring them all back to life?

Take me to St. Mungo's?

Study me?

I thought the last one was pretty unlikely, but you never knew. Just yesterday, my Great Uncle Adalbert announced his plans to move to some obscure island to save the very endangered purple-nosed sea lion. I just hope the people here weren't as crazy as my Great Uncle Adalbert.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that Professor Dumbledore had entered the room until he spoke to me.

"It has been a long, long time since we had a Foxpaw, Ms. Zole. The last one, I believe, was a woman called Avalon Roux. She had a special gift, which all true Foxpaws share. I am sensing that you have that gift as well, Ms. Zole."

He seemed to take my silence as confirmation, and continued on.

"I will not elaborate, because I am _sure_ you know what I am talking about. But, then I also owe you an explanation..."

Finding my voice at last, I said,

"Yeah, you do! I don't know what that hat told you, but I have no idea what's happening, and i'm about run out of this place and put as much distance between myself and this crazy school as humanly possible!"

Dumbledore chuckled a little at that. " No, you are not. You are Just confused, angry, and most likely hungry. We can easily remedy two of those emotions, but the other you will unfortunately have to work out on your own. So let us start on your hunger.'

As he said those words, a plate of steaming food appeared before me. I ate quickly, and noticed to my amazement that I did feel slightly better afterwards.

Dumbledore smiled, and he continued.

"When this school was first founded, There were four known founders."

I nodded. I knew that.

"But what most people do not know, is that there was a fifth founder."

My jaw dropped.

"Fianna Foxpaw.

"Fianna had a special gift, a gift that the founders knew had to be kept secret."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at me.

"She could bring souls back from the dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I've been writing a lot today, and I like where this story is going. I also have an idea for the last chapter, which I think will be very good. **

**Won't say no more here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dumbledore explained to me that a special memory charm would be placed upon everyone who had known me. It was, he said, the only way to ensure that I was not used, as he feared, to bring the dark lord back to life. This memory charm would ensure that no one would remember me or my skill until after I was dead. Then it would plant the belief in their minds that I would be the only one ever to have my particular talent.

'Hogwarts will need your help soon, I am sure of it." He said as he walked towards the door, his long robe swishing. "Oh, and I almost forgot." He said, with a twinkle in his eye. And he handed me what could only be an invisibility cloak, and hidden inside it was I recognized as a time-turner.I stared, open-mouthed, then looked back at Dumbledore, right as he was about to shut the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, what were the qualities that were looked for in Foxpaw house?

Dumbledore smiled. "Curiosity, Stubbornness, Individuality, Imagination, Logic, Thinking under stress or danger, and Trust. And to get to your dormitory, Ms. Zole,go up to north tower and speak the password 'Cloud Palace' to the wall. I think you can take it from there."

Dumbfounded, I nodded, and waited until Dumbledore's steps could no longer be heard until I left.

* * *

After saying the password "Cloud Palace" to the wall in North tower, white granite steps appeared. I climbed them, still in shock, and the scene at the top of the tower took my breath away.

The room had a slanting roof, which was made out of darkly stained wood, and one side of it was all windows. Bookshelves lined the walls, and blue, gray and white sofas and couches were scattered through the room, along with the occasional table or stand. A door led to a room which seemed to have been tailored specifically for me. The ceiling was all glass, and there were fuzzy blankets on the bed in the same colors as the couches and chairs outside. A bookshelf held all of my favorite stories, and there was a desk with a notebook that I had been writing a story with at home.

It was then that the realization hit me.

I had never been one to seek attention; in fact, I usually had severe stage fright. But to never be known, never Have anyone know I exist- this was worse than Never even living in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up bleary eyed, grumpy, and hardly believing what had happened the night before. I found a note from professor fumbled ore that food would be delivered to my "Common room" each day, and that my schedule was a mixture with all of the houses, and I was to attend classes in my invisibility cloak.

I looked at my schedule and sighed. There was no chance I was going to classes today. But I had an idea, and I thought it would work.

* * *

I had read about James and Lily Potter's deaths, and I knew what I needed to do. I turned it back about 96, 426 times ( there was a calculation spell in one of my books that I was very good at.) and hoped for the best.

I don't know how it worked but maybe with reverse times more than a year it was faster, because I arrived there immediately. Dumbledore's note had explained that I could not be see, so I took refuge behind a couch and waited.

It was horrible, knowing what would happen, but I had to let it pass. Once James Potter was dead, Voldemort laughed and moved on upstairs, towards Lily and Harry.

I moved quickly, once Voldemort had gone. I wasn't sure how long it would take before someone was really and truly gone, and I didn't want to test limits here. crouched beside his body, and tried to reach him.

his soul was farther along than Dad's had been, but he was still reachable. He sat up with a jerk.

"Huh?" He said. "What happened? Where's Lily? Is Harry alright?"

I sighed. "Mr. Potter, I'll answer your questions in a second, but right noes I must beg you to _shut up,_ if only for the moment."_  
_

James grinned. "I like you. You're funny. Alright, but-"

"No time for that." I said hurriedly, remembering that half of the house had been destroyed. I pulled him out of the house, and watched with horror from behind a bush.

"Wait." Said James. Wasn't I - dead?"

But I didn't have time to answer, because half of the house exploded, right before my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat up, dazedly. My fingers flew to the back of my neck. They came back Bloody. I vaguely noticed that James had run to the gate. Then I sat bolt upright.

I pushed past James, not saying a word. By the time I reached Lily's body, she was almost gone.

I looked at the small, green eyed boy besides her. Just a baby, but soon people all over thee world would be speaking his name. I had to leave him with something. But first Lily.

I pulled her back, and she sat up with a start. "Harry-" She said. "James-" I nodded mutely to show that they were both alright, then, without thinking, without realizing that I should not have been able to do it, I picked up a few pieces of stone and something that might have been a seashell, and tapped them with my wand. They instantly turned into a river rock necklace, with a small shell in the middle of it. I smiled, and placed it around his neck.

'To Harry Potter." I whispered. "The Boy Who Lived!"


	7. Chapter 7

I had realized a flaw in my plan once Lily was back outside the gate with James. What if we were stuck here for 11 years? But James smiled, raised his wand, and whispered "Decandiate." and instantly we arrived back in the Foxpaw common room. Lily looked at him in surprise. "Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked, half bemused, half awed.

"Found it in Snivellus' old potions book." He said casually. Lily sighed, exasperated. I swayed, and sat down, my back to them

"Oh!" I heard Lily say. "You're hurt!" she walked over to me, and I heard her whisper, "Vulnera Sanentur.", and I felt the woundclose up. Lily walked around the couch, and sat down in a cream-colored chair. I recognized her mute request, and sighed.

Then I began to talk.

* * *

I talked and talked, my words spilling out, spiralinng from my mouth, flooding, making connections I never knew were there, telling things I never That I knew.

James had come and sat down halfway through my story. At the end of it he sighed, and put his head in his hand. "Eleven years..." He murmured. "eleven whole years I missed pranking Snivellus..."

"James!" Lily said, reprovingly. I had no idea what this reference meant, but James sighed again and got up, 'I'm going to see if you have any food in this place ." Once he had left, it was Lily's turn to made to get up, than seemed to remember something.

"Well, this complicates things. But you never told us your name." She whispered, as though the books were spying on us.

"Arielle." I said. "Arielle Zoel. I was adopted. My birth name was Arielle Natalia Granger."

* * *

Mum and Dad told me that I was adopted when I was 7 years old. I wasn't shocked or angry, as some children were. As far as I was concerned, mum and dad _were_ my real parents. They raised me, didn't they? But I was intrigued about my birth parents. Mum had told me that I had a twin, Hermes or something like that, and that we had both been too expensive for my birth mum and dad to keep. So I was sent to the orphanage.

Mum and dad couln't have a kid, so they were there one day, and they saw me, just a little two-year-old, making flowers change colors, and stuff like that. They immediately asked about me, and the orphanage was all too happy to get rid of 'The veird little vitch girl", as the maids, who came from some obscure country, called me.

Anyway, that stuff was history, and I never wondered what happened to my twin.

I came out of my self-induced reverie just in time to see Lily walk off.

"Wait!" I said." -"

'Lily.' she corrected me.

'Lily." I amended. "You said that this complicates things- what do you mean by that?'

"Oh." She said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Oh, you see- I'm going to have a baby."

And, her cheeks still red, she left me to sit dumfounded in the blue sofa, wondering if the world had gone mad.


	8. Chapter 8

**-3 weeks later-**

I stood in the middle of the room, the chairs, sofas, and tables moved to one side by a flick of a wand from Lily, who had gotten increasingly bad-tempered as the time went on. There was now a slight bulge in her abdomen.

James was teaching me spells, because he said that it was better to learn from someone who could see you and talk to you, than from someone who had no idea you even existed, and I had to say I agreed with him.

James and Lily had been taking turns using the invisibility cloak to go and see Harry. James had attempted to give him good dreams once, with some obscure spell, but had only succeeded in turning the bedsheets bright orange, which took him an hour to fix. I had merely laughed when I heard of this, but Lily was angry at hime.

"We're supposed to be kept secret!" She had said angrily to him."She's supposed to be kept secret! You know what Dumbledore said!"

James had merely rolled his eyes at this, but didn't continue the conversation any longer. Lily was, he told me in secret later, a very accomplished caster of the curse of the bogies, which he had found out to his discomfort in his 7th year, when he took her to the Hog's Head pub on a date. His nose was running for weeks, he told me.

Today we were practicing the leg-locker curse. I was very talented at magic, and the movements and spells came naturally to me. I mastered the curse in 20 minutes, and succeeded in cursing him while his back was turned, with very entertaining results.

The days were blurred together now. A new bedroom had sprung up for Lily and James when they arrived, and I was learning fast. I had already had to steal third-year books from some Ravenclaws, as their tower was closest. I had left copies that James had made earlier, because Lily absolutely refused to leave the students without books.

That night, I made up my mind to go out, underneath the invisibility cloak of course, to see Harry and the students. I didn't know why, I just felt like I needed to see. What, I wasn't sure, but I needed to get out there.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I fitted these last few chapters since Jk Rowling said that Hermione was supposed to have a sister, but she could never fit her in, so I just figured I'd try it and see what happened.**

* * *

**-The next day-**

I whispered the password to the portrait of the fat lady, and stepped inside. James had gone out the day before to see what the password was, the picture swung open to reveal a room full of squashy red armchairs and blazing fireplaces. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the students to come out.

I had almost drifted off to sleep, when a cascade of noise reached my ears. Two identical red-haired boys had emerged out of their dormitory sporting huge identical evil grins. As I watched, more students filed out filling the common room. I squeezed myself into a corner, hoping no one would find me. As I waited for the common room to empty, I found myself watching someone. Or, rather, three someones. A boy that could only be Harry Potter, a boy with red hair and freckles, and a girl with frizzy brown hair who felt oddly familiar.. as they filed out of the common room, I heard the red haired boy say, "Really, Hermione?" which made me stop from following them, at least for a few seconds.

Hermione. Hermes. I was a witch. She was a witch. And I realized why she felt so familiar. Because with the exception of the hair and the eyes, we were identical. Down to the last freckle, blemish, and birthmark.

This girl was my sister.

* * *

I didn't follow them to their classes, but went back to my common room instead. James was rubbing Lily's back, and she was moaning contentedly. He barely looked up when I came in, but looked a little puzzled about why I was back so soon. I pulled off the cloak, and went back into my room.

I sat down at the desk with the mirror, and examined my features. I had long, slightly frizzy auburn hair, that curled around the back. I had normal sized teeth though, which was different from Hermione. But the last thing that was strange was my eyes. Very pale blue, they had streaks of green and dark gray around them. People always stared when I walked by, and it sometimes got really annoying. I once had a friend who was sent away to some french magic school, who had violet eyes. whenever we went out, people stared mercilessly.

I pushed the blue chair backwards, and put my head in my hands.

_Why _on _Earth _did my life have to be so complicated?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I could really use some more reviews, favorites, and follows, but I'm really sure thats not join to happen. It just could be useful, because this story is going to take a long time to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-7 Months later-**

I was practicing my spells with James when it happened. He remarked again and again how talented I was, but I honestly didn't care. Lily was confined to her bed, and she had started having contractions. I was incredibly worried, and I could tell James was too.

We were practicing the Bat-Bogey hex when a shriek came from Lily.

"James! It's coming!"

James ran so fast, I thought he must have trained for it, and I was close on his heels. I'm not going to go into the gory details here, but after a couple of hours, I was holding a newborn baby girl, and Lily was in a much better mood.

When the baby came, I was the first one it laid eyes on. Lily was too busy swearing and screaming, and James was really freaking out there, that it looked up at me first. We washed her off and wrapped her up in a blue blanket that had appeared on a table next to Lily, and James and Lily were bickering about what to name her.

"How about Arielle choose?" Said James finally, and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, she was the one who did all the _real_ work." Lily said, glaring pointedly at James, then whispering to me, "You should have seen him when Harry was born."

I looked down at the baby in my arms, her bright green-blue eyes looking up at me, shining like stars.

"How about..' I said, thinking. "Kira?" It was a name that meant star, and I thought it suited her.

Lily nodded. "I like it. Much better than _Dorea, _of all names."

And they happily resumed fighting about whose mother had a better name, which ended by Lily cursing James with (What else?) The curse of the Bogies, which I muttered the counter curse to, after five minutes of deserved minutes of deserved misery.

Because, really, I had never seen a baby that was less like a Dorea.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

I watched with sorrow as the students left the school on the Hogwarts express. I missed my parents, but I knew they could not remember me, so I couldn't exactly turn up on their doorstep.

James was brewing a potion that he wouldn't tell me what it was for, and he was hinting that we could start patronuses and apparition soon. I had read that you had to be 17 to apparate, but he said that when nobody knows you exist, different rules apply.

But I still wished that I could go home with all of the students, even though I had no home outside of Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I might not post for a while. sorry about that, though I know really no one is reading my story, so no harm done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-**Exactly One Month Later-**

James' mystery potion had finally been finished, and he pulled me over to the cauldron, Lily in tow, holding baby Kira.

"This," He said grandly, gesturing towards the cauldron, "Is The Animagi potion."

He explained to me, and a bemused Lily, that it would reveal your Animagus form. I listened excitedly, hoping that I would have one, as not all wizards and witches did.

I sat down in a cream armchair that Lily had summoned, and perched on the edge nervously. James said that I was the most talented witch he had ever known, though Lily was close behind me, but I was still concerned that I wouldn't have an Animagus form. James handed me the cup full of bright orange liquid, which I drank without considering, or talking myself out of it.

Instantly, I appeared in a Forest, the Light green from the leaves it was shining through. I looked around in amazement, and turned around suddenly when I felt hot breath on my back, I whirled around, and saw a red fox, it's coat the exact shade of my hair, and A star marking on it's head. I almost leaped with happiness. I had an Animagus form! When I woke up.

James was grinning broadly, evidently as excited as I was. "What did you see?"

I told him excitedly, and he grinned even more.

"Great." He said. "We start transformations tomorrow."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office, agitated. something was wrong. Something was really, horribly, terribly wrong. He had to take action immediately. He had to warn them.

Why? Because he could remember Arielle Zoel.

And he had the feeling that Voldemort knew she existed as well, and he would stop at nothing to get to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I've decided to add a twist in the plot. and I really cannot stop writing! I have posted 3 chapters today already, and I'm doing more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

I sat exhausted in an armchair, my head pounding. We had been practicing transformations today, and I had managed to transform one of my hands into a fox paw. Hehe- Foxpaw. Maybe I was just tired, but those similarities seemed almost uncanny now.

At any rate, James was practically gushing about how fast I was getting the hang of transforming. He said that it took him years just to turn his head into a stag, and it only took me a day to do the Fox.

As I was saying, I was sitting there, when a knock came at the door. I rose up at once, pointing my wand at the door. Willow and phoenix feather, 11 inches. Ollivander had said it was a good wand for a healer. If only he had known.

James and Lily had apparently risen too, because I heard James say. "Who is it?" from behind me. A voice issued from behind the door.

"It is I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, here to speak to Arielle Natalia Zoel, birth sister of Hermione Jean Granger."

I nodded in astonishment, and lowered my wand. Lily, still holding Kira, hurried to the door and opened it. There stood Albus Dumbledore, looking not a day older than when I first met him. I sat down, and Dumbledore followed, accompanied by Lily and James, and Kira of course, to some chairs and couches facing each other.

Kira had grown a small tuft of dark auburn hair, much like her mother's, and her eyes were still a beautiful shade of turquoise. She seemed strangely aware for a 1-month old baby, but I guess it is always the case with wizards and witches.

Dumbledore looked at me through his half-moon spectacles. "As you have noticed, the memory charm has broken upon a few select individuals, including myself, Lord Voldemort, and three students by the names of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They have, most interferingly, been asking around. About you. I have been forced to send them letters asking them not to, and promising that they will have answers when they come back. But the one I am most concerned about is Lord Voldemort."

I sighed. Great. The only people to know about me were my sister, Harry Potter, the red-haired kid, and the most evil wizard ever to walk the earth. Just Wonderful.

"And," Dumbledore said, his voice almost hesitant. "I am so very sorry Ms. Zoel, but Lord Voldemort, inhabiting the body of a skilled foreign wizard, tortured and killed your parents for information. They, of course, could not reveal anything, and-"

But I sat there, numb. They were beyond my reach, and Voldemort was there, and I couldn't bring myself back from the dead.

But I had never been one to collapse. I was a Foxpaw, and we could think under stress. All I knew was that I had to protect the only family I had left:

The Grangers.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short, I just get really bored if the chapters are long. And I'm sorry that I had to make Mr. and Mrs. Zoel die, but it was the only way to get Arielle to connect with Hermione. Please follow and review!**

* * *

**-September 1st-**

I sat on the blue sofa, exhausted. We had been practicing transformations again, and I had managed to transform my other hand into a paw. James thought it had something to do with me being in Foxpaw and having my gift that I could tranform so well. I didn't know.

Kira was growing fast, though she was still very small for her age and a little bit underweight, she was the happiest baby I had ever seen, and she smiled nonstop at everyone.

I jumped to my feet, remembering something. Today was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming! I scrambled to the door to my room and pulled on my clean robes, and tried to do something with my hair. I ran back out, and barreled down the stairs. Dumbledore said that only a true Foxpaw could get into the tower, or him, since he had told me about it.

I pushed open the oak door, and saw three people standing there, arguing in whispers with each other.

"Do you think we did it wrong?

"Can't have, Dumbledore said-"

"Hey!" It was Harry who noticed me first. I pressed a finger to my lips, and gestured for them to follow me up the stairs. I heard the red-haired one, Ron, I think, say

"Wow, Hermione, she really does look like you."

I ignored them and pushed open the door to the common room. Lily and James were sitting together on a couch, and they looked up in surprise when I walked in. They, too, had evidently forgotten that they were coming today.

Harry ran immediately to them, leaving Ron and Hermione to look around in awe. I took the opportunity to fill them in on everything that had happened, and Hermione had the same views on everything that had happened, but she was astonished to hear that I was becoming and unregistered animagus.

"It's against the law!" She said indignantly.

"Hermione, when only 7 people know you exist, the same rules do not apply!" Replied Ron, who thought the whole thing was brilliant.

Lily asked me to hold Kira, which I did quite happily, and passed her off to Hermionewhile I showed them my transformation, my hands at least.

They were there for four hours, and I could not help feeling that I had found my true family at last.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: For anyone who needs clarification, this takes place at the end of the second book, and Kira is almost a year old.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-9 months Later-**

I was lying on the floor, playing with Kira. Her hair was as dark a red as ever, and she was nearing a year old. She knew a lot of words for an 11-month old, and she could toddle around very effectively, even though she was still very small and slim for her age.

I could now transform my upper body into a fox, and I was doing it for Kira, who thought the whole thing was hilarious, when I heard shouts from downstairs.

"Where's my acid pop?"

We had devised a code a couple months ago, so that I could tell when they were here. By the sound of the voices, it was Harry and Ron. I hurried down the stairs, Leaving Kira behind, attempting to turn around to see where I was going.

I opened the door to Ron and Harry, where they stood, looking agitated and worried. They followed me mutely up the stairs, and didn't speak until we were in the Foxpaw common room. James and Lily hurried over too when they heard they'd arrived, and I noticed now that they both looked rather pale.

"Hermione's been attacked, and Ginny's been taken into the Chamber, and we know where the entrance is, and-" I walked over to the chair where the invisibility cloak was lying. "Let's go."

* * *

Ron and Harry explained what had happened more fully as we walked down to the bathroom, where Lockhart, the old fraud, stood waiting for us.

"Really, I don't see why I have to-"

"Shut up, you old phony." Snapped Ron, who seemed to be blaming Lockhart for his sister's abduction. We walked over to a sink, where I noticed a small, ornate _S_ carved into the metal. Harry hissed and spit as though he was trying to say an _S_ but had a seriously bad lisp. I stared at him. "Was that _Parseltongue_?!" I whispered to him, somewhat accusatorially. He nodded and whispered back with a grimace, "_Tell you later."_ I nodded and was hardly surprised when the sink sank into the ground, revealing a long tunnel that twisted and turned beneath the ground.

"After you." Ron said, and pushed a struggling, squealing Lockhart down the tube. Ron slid down next, leaving Harry and me alone.

"You can't come." He said shortly, his arms crossed defiantly.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." I scoffed, and slid down before he could argue further. The tunnel ran steeply down, and an occasional bump would send me flying up toward the ceiling, so that when I reached the bottom my head was bruised and sore. My wand also went flying out of my hand, and I had t scramble around to get it. I heard Lockhart say something, and then the whole ceiling fell down on my head.

* * *

I looked up to see Harry looking down at me. He grinned, but looked anxious. "You okay?"

My hand flew to my head. it came back bloody, probably just a scratch. I sat up. "Fine. Let's go."

"No." He said again. "You can't come. It's too dangerous. You might get-"

"What?" I positively shouted at him "_Hurt?_ I can bring people back from the dead, do you think your parents would ever forgive me if I let you die. I am coming with you, and if you think you can stop me, than you can stuff yourself- well, never mind. The point is, I'm coming with you, and I am a very accomplished caster of the curse of the bogies."

Harry sighed, defeated, and shouted to the other two, "Okay! I'll go get Ginny and meet you back here!" and started walking down the long wet pipe.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched Tom Riddle speak to Harry, my wand ready in case he tried to hurt him. I twirled it in my fingers anxiously. This was _Voldemort_ and I was sure I wouldn't be able to hold him off for long.

"And I see you've brought a guest with you. Why don't you take off that silly cloak, and we can speak normally."

My heart pounded, but I kept cool. I slipped the cloak off, balled it up, and tossed it aside. I glared at Voldemort.

"Happy?" I could feel the blood rushing to my ears. This man killed my parents. He killed them because of me, and they couldn't tell him anything.

"Ah, Arielle Zoel. The famous Foxpaw." He said, his eyes glinting.

"No! _Really?_" I said in mock surprise. "This has become my whole life, you sick snake-man, and you are _not_ going to destroy it."

Voldemort smiled. "Ever the fiery one. It will be amusing to watch you die." And he turned towards the statue of Slytherin and spoke in parseltongue. I shut my eyes tight. The Basilisk. Voldemort muttered a spell, and I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

I sat up blearily. That coward had cursed me when I had my eyes closed. Harry was holding a basilisk fang, holding it over the wet diary. Blood was running down his arm. He stabbed it.

Voldemort screamed. Harry stabbed it twice more, and Voldemort disappeared. Harry started to sink to the ground, and Ginny sat up. She looked panicked.

I ran over to Harry. Ginny started to cry. Fawkes was gone, and I couldn't wait for him to come back.

"I-it was m-me. H-he s-said-"

"Ginny." I said quietly. "Go back down the tunnel, and help clear the boulders in the pipe."

Ginny nodded and hiccuped. 'W-who are y-you?"

I smiled. "Go!"

Harry was gone. I could feel it. I placed my hands on him, and pulled him back. I felt life jerk into his body. I grinned. "Come on, Basilisk killer, let's get back to the tower."

* * *

**So, guys, I'm sorry if I got lazy with this one. If you really want a different story for this one, just PM me and I'll put yours instead. I really won't care. Just so you know, this is coming to an end, and it will end in sorrow.**

**So, have a nice life!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, we reach the final chapter in the fantastic story of Arielle Zoel. But don't despair! There will be an epilogue, and possibly a sequel. I seriously cried while I was writing this. Thank you, those of you that have stuck with the story until the very end. This takes place during the 7th book, and Arielle was unable to save Dumbledore or Sirius. If you want the story about that, you can post a review, or just PM me.**

* * *

I knelt on the ground next to harry, after Voldemort had shouted the curse. His soul was still close to his body, but I felt another one join him. Ah. Dumbledore would never desert his favorite pupil. I gave them a few moments, but then I felt his soul join back to his body, and I hadn't done anything.

I felt unnerved. I shed the invisibility cloak and turned into a fox I nudged the cloak toward him and slunk away into the shadows to watch.

* * *

They made Hagrid carry him back. I thought this qualified as cruel and unusual punishment, especially since it was Hagrid who had brought him to his aunt and uncle in the first place. But the day Voldemort was kind, Ron would go a day without eating.

"I have conquered your hero!" Voldemort announced to the courtyard full of people. "He died while trying to save himself, to run away!"

The crowd started to yell at this, and nobody noticed that harry slipped from Hagrid's arms, or that a red fox was standing in the middle of the crowd, looking very pleased.

"Actually, I'm fine, and I'm right here." Said Harry mildly. Voldemort smiled, his teeth showing in a wild grin.

"Ah, your little Fox. I should have known. But cheating is not allowed, Potter."

And he vanished in a whirl of black robes. But from where he vanished, arrows tipped with_ something_ streaked into the of them reached the crowd.

Except for one.

It was heading for a small, 7-year-old girl, with dark red hair, and she hadn't seen it yet.

Without thinking, without knowing what it meant, I leapt in front of the arrow, and it hit me, straight in the chest. I hit the ground in Human form.

Ah. Fawkes was gone. This was Basilisk venom.

My body went numb. I saw shifting faces over my head, Kira, Lily, James, Harry, Ron, Hermione-

"N-no, y-you c-can't die, Ari, y-you c-can't." Kira was crying "Y-you're the r-reason I'm a-alive. Y-you c-can't."

I smiled. "I'm so sorry. I can't... *cough* bring... myself back."

Lily was smiling, but tears were welling in her eyes. "We can find something... We can cure it- We- We can-"

I shook my head. "Basilisk... Venom."

Hermione was crying, her tears falling on my chest. "You're my sister. My parents have a memory charm... You can't leave me."

I looked at her, and I started to cry. "'Mione, you're making me cry. I want to... *cough* die without... crying. It's way better. *cough* Seriously. On my... tombstone, I want you to *cough* engrave that I died... without crying. Or maybe... *cough* that I only cried because of the sorrow... I was causing others. *cough* Or because of... Hermione over *cough* here."

Ron's face was pale. "I'll say something nice at your funeral, Ari."

"Ron!" Hermione shoved him.

"It's... all right. *cough*" I said, giving him a weak smile. "At least... I *cough* died dramatically, right?"

The edges of my vision were beginning to go black.

James smiled. "You always were the most stubborn person I ever knew. A true Foxpaw."

Harry knelt beside me. "Thank you." He whispered, and I could see a river rock ands shell necklace fall out from underneath his robes. I smiled.

"You're welcome."

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Wahhhhh! Oh my gosh... I just killed my character. It was supposed to be symbolic, she could help others but not herself, but now I'm just sad. I will post an epilogue, though.**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the last one. where it all ends. Where I start crying because I finished my first fanfic. The last one was very dramatic, don't you think? This one will be a bit sad, but the funeral will be nice. I think. Unless I decide to ruin it with death eaters. I'm not sure.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione walked through the grounds where Arielle would soon be buried. They would bury her by the lake, in a gray marble tomb. She had been asked to speak there, but she was not sure she could do it. Ari had been her _sister,_ she had saved Ron and Harry's lives almost as many times as she herself had. And now she was gone.

Of course, the memory charm was broken now, and everyone could remember the short, skinny girl that was sorted into Foxpaw on her first day there, and had disappeared after that. But only she and Ron, Harry, Lily, James and Kira, could remember her blue, green, and gray eyes, how they were full of deep understanding and defiance.

She sat down underneath the beach tree and put her face in her hands. Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Kira walked through the halls of Hogwarts, feeling lost. They were staying here for Ari's funeral, then moving to a cottage in the south. It was impossible to imagine this life without her protector, her guider, her mentor. Arielle had felt like a soul sister, like they could understand each other completely. Now she was gone.

Kira kicked at a bit of trash on the ground. She would never be the same again.

* * *

Lily was standing sadly in North Tower. Foxpaw common room had sealed itself, waiting for the next one of it's kind to come along. She fiddled with a roll of parchment in her fingers. It had appeared, along with everything else she owned, after the tower sealed. It read;

_Hello everyone. Arielle here. This is my will, in case I die before I get to make a better one._

_First, Kira, my baby, you are perfect. You can't feel sad about me dying. I forbid it. You get my invisibility cloak and my time-turner. I will always be there for you._

_Second, Hermione, I've only known you for 7 years, but let me tell you, they've been the best in my life. You get my books, with footnotes by me, and my diary. If you read it to anyone else, though, I'll come back and haunt you as a ghost. You also get my shell collection, which is a little bit too big, considering I have never been to the beach._

_Third, Lily and James, You guys have been like parents to me since my own died, and I know my death must be a terrible blow to you, (Or at least I hope it is... I wouldn't be surprised if you were relieved because you don't have to worry about that annoying kid anymore.) But seriously, I'm probably very happy right now. I hope I made it into heaven, and if I did, I'll probably be up there, eating chocolate cake and watching you guys like a stalker. To you I leave my jewelry, no matter how few it is, and all the photos that I have kept, in the hopes that you will remember me fondly. (Or not. whichever works for you.)_

_Fourth, Harry and Ron, you guys may be stupid, and Hermione may have to save your skins way more times than she should, but you are both brave, loyal, and true. To you I leave my snitch from my first quidditch game I went to, signed by Roderick Plumpton, and my old Keeper's gloves, that save goals better than any others._

_Finally, Draco Malfoy gets my old socks._

_I love you all, (with the obvious exception of Malfoy) and please don't be sad about my death._

_Love always,_

_Ari_

Tears fell down Lily's face. Her life would never be the same again.

* * *

The funeral was a silent, somber affair. The tomb was small, because Ari had never grown taller than 4 foot 10, and her body was brought out on a stretcher. She looked peaceful, her Auburn hair spread out beneath her, but they would never see her peircing eyes again, never listen to her chirping voice. she was gone.

Many tears were shed, but high above them, in another space and time, Arielle Zoel was laughing at how horrible Ron's funeral speech had been.

* * *

**Cue the tears. Thank you guys, for reading this. thank you so much.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
